Bubbleline One-Shots
by Chemistry God
Summary: A compilation of Bubbline (Bubbleline?) one-shots.
1. The Meeting

Slight AU where Marceline meets Bonnibel for the first time.

The Meeting

One second, I am sound asleep. Happy, actually. Minding my own business, doing my own vampire thing. The next, I hear the sounds of incoming villagers that were planning to end my life.

Great.

And I need my beauty sleep.

Usually I'm not too worried about the crazy Candy Kingdom villagers. They usually can't even tell what's left from right, and they usually have their head stuck up their butt. Especially those Banana Guards. Ugh. They're so annoying.

But they aren't annoying because they are constantly trying to kill me, because they're too incompetent to even figure out HOW to kill me. It's that they follow these harsh rumors that all vampires, including me, are evil.

Don't get me wrong…I'm not nice. I'm not sweet. I'll probably rip your throat out if you disturb my sleep. But I wouldn't harm someone if they didn't do anything wrong. I'd probably just prank the random innocent bystander and laugh at their confusion and fear. And suck out the red in their clothing, if they had any.

Oh yes. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Marceline. The super-duper-rad Vampire Queen. And I'm sick of these morons trying to kill me. Now, you'd think as queen, I'd have a kingdom to rule. But you're dumb and obviously don't know how it is with us vampires.

Back when there actually was humans, there was a ton of vampires. And yes, we killed people. And yes…we were evil. But now we aren't! Why? Because all the humans died out in their pathetic Mushroom War. So because the humans started dying out, we started dying out. Our thousands in number dwindled to a hundred. That hundred dwindled to a handful. And throughout all this death, I am still the queen.

And that's probably why they want to kill me in the first place.

Okay sorry. Back to the story.

My eyes snap open and immediately lock on to the villagers. The villager wielded a torch and a stake. If my heart had been beating, I'm sure it would have skipped a beat seeing that villager. I shudder at the thought of my heart being impaled. Ew. SO not happening today. I'm not in the mood.

Behind the villager stood at least a dozen more. Each wielded a weapon more fierce than the last. I totally would have admired those swords, but they were meant to kill me. I stood up as quickly as I could without making a sound. I strapped my Axe Bass to my back and I began to run.

The forest I ran into I hadn't ran in for like…400 years. Maybe? I don't know. Boy, those trees had grown a lot. Who would have thought trees grow. I didn't think they did, or at least this much in this short amount of time. To me, four hundred short years seemed like a blink of an eye.

"I see her!" A villager shouts

"Glip blob it" I hiss under my breath and continued to run.

I can hear their footsteps behind me, and somehow they are catching up to me. How is this possible? Am I this out of shape? I need to work out more. I take a mental note and keep running.

I hadn't run this much in years. Who has time to run anyways? Not me. That's who. Who wanted to run when you could play some tunes?

Okay, Marceline. Focus on running. One foot in front of- oh glob. I trip over a tree root and land on my face. I hiss at the stupid root and wish I could kill pounding footsteps draw closer. I scramble upwards and continued running. I swear under my breath at what I saw next.

A big cliff. A big fat cliff was in front of me. HOW ON OOO AM I SUPPOSED TO CLIMB IT?

Oh right.

Vampire Queen over here.

I smile and start to float upwards and begin to laugh at the stupid villagers. But as always, I laugh too soon. Something hits the back of my head and I hiss and turn around.

A piece of garlic hits the ground. I growl with annoyance. It hadn't hit my skin, so I was safe.

Damn, I spoke too soon again.

A piece of garlic lands on my hand.

I fall like a rock. I land with a thud and I am cornered. The villagers advance. My stomach twists with fear. I could actually be in trouble this time.

I draw my Bass Axe from my back and I swing it threateningly.

"I don't want to hurt you" I plead to the villagers.

A wave of discontent rolls through the crowd. They don't believe me. They want to kill me. If it hadn't been for that stupid garlic, I could have turned into a giant and stomp their stupid guts out. But the garlic temporarily takes my powers away. Everything. Including my shape shifting, even my healing.

I growl. "I'm a master fighter" I tell them. That's a lie. "I'll kill all of you" I tell them. That's another lie.

The leader of the villagers rushes forward with a pitchfork in hand. He lunges and I parry the attack, and his blow lands at the ground, rather than my beautiful face.

I smile. "Is that the best you can do?" I ask.

What else could I do? The intimidation tactic was really the only thing I had left. The leader lets out a frustrated growl.

"Death to the monster" He howls and attacks again.

And I did something I hadn't done in two hundred years. I let my Axe Bass drop at the villagers feet, and his feet fall off.

The other villagers stare in horror. The horror is soon replaced with anger. And the anger is replaced with fury. The mass surges forward and I know I am going to have to fight my way out. Somehow.

I swung my arms wildly, and I can feel stakes going in every place EXCEPT my heart. It hurts. But I know I'd heal.

Oh wait. The garlic would wear off in like three hours. Too long to stay and fight. I'm gonna have to run this time. I hate running. It made me seem like a wiener. Kinda like my ex-boyfriend, Ash.

Miraculously, I make it out of the crowd, with only a dozen stabs in my ribs. Hooray. Now I'll only bleed _a little bit_ instead of dying. _Yay._ I somehow make myself run, even though my legs are screaming at me to stop. But if I stop, I'd die.

It's a life or death situation.

Yikes.

I run out of the forest and onto the field. I consider going to my house on top of the hill, but they would find me there easy. I scan the plains in front of me and see a castle. A pink castle?

Had I run this far to reach the Candy Kingdom? Boy. What a workout.

A brilliant idea hits me. I could hide in the forest surrounding the Candy Kingdom. They'd never look there. Because what stupid vampire would hide RIGHT by the people that want to kill her most? They won't expect it one bit.

I sprint as fast as I can and reach the forest. I scramble up a tree and I lay on the branch.. I am covered with blood.

But whose blood? Mine, or the villagers? My hands went to my ribs, where there were multiple stab wounds. I took my hands off and they were covered with blood. Well this was going to ruin my day. My eyes start to get droopy and I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

No! Don't fall asleep you'll never wake up! My conscious screams.

Yeah, whatever, I'm tired. I say to my consciousness and closed my eyes.

I don't know how much time had passed since I fell asleep. But I didn't really want to wake up unless I _had_ to. I want to sleep off my injuries.

"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing in my trees?" A voice asked.

I let out a scream (which is totally not normal for me) and fall out of the branch.

I stare at the girl in front of me.

"I…uh…" I stutter.

"You're that vampire that my people were trying to kill! Aren't you!?"

"Me? No! No! Of course not. I'm an apple picker. I'm here to pick the best apples to make the best apple pie!" I lie.

"These aren't apple trees" the girl rolls her eyes .

"Yes they are!" I tell her.

The girl looks at me like I'm stupid. Which, I probably am.

"What's up with your hair?" I ask her, desperately trying to avoid the apple tree subject.

"I'm made out of bubblegum…?" she replies like I'm a moron

"Why would you be made out of bubblegum? That's so dumb!" I demand. Oh darn.

"_Excuse me"_ The girl's voice is dangerously low. "I am the _Princess of the Candy Kingdom"_

Oh great.

"I meant no disrespect your highness" I bow. And for once, I mean to be sincere.

The girl continues to glare but her gaze softens.

"You're hurt" she says.

What?! Still?! I quickly glance down at my shirt. I tap my side and I flinch with pain. Blood. Still more blood. How was I bleeding this much?!

"No of course not" I scowl. "As the Vampire Queen I cannot be hurt" …Did I really just say that. I face palm. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. I was not on my game today.

The girl smirks and crosses her arms. "I knew it" She says triumphantly.

"Uh. You're not going to do anything about it?" I ask timidly. The pain in my torso was growing by the second, and I was struggling to stay upright.

"Of course not! The rumors about the vampires aren't true. And they haven't been for the past eight hundred years. You're probably just misunderstood"

Misunderstood. The word stuck in my mind.

"Definitely" I nod and grimace with pain.

"Oh glob, you need help. I'll be right back!" The girl says and runs back into the keep of the castle.

I groan and collapse against the trunk of the tree, and slowly sink into the ground. I hope the girl will get here soon. I hear her footsteps before I see her, and she is carrying medical supplies.

"Thank glob" I whisper.

The girl drops to her knees and begins to go to work. I'm still bleeding, but at least I'm bleeding less.

"Thanks" I tell the girl.

The girl stares into my eyes. Oh great why is she doing that. No stop. Stop. I could feel my walls crumbling down.

"It's not a problem. I'm Bonnibel, by the way" She tucks my bangs behind my ear.

"M-marceline" I stutter.

This girl is going to be the end of me.

I know it.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I guess I did. That isn't really surprising. What is surprising is that I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. At first I have no clue where I am. I take a closer look at the room and it looks like the color pink had barfed all over it. I jump to the conclusion that I am in Bonnibel's room.

My stomach flutters, This girl has taken me in, and I'm supposed to be the sworn enemy of her people. I look down at my stomach. My torso is bare, and only covered with bandages. I haven't realized how horrible my wounds are.

But she noticed. My stomach lurches. How long has it been since somebody cared about me? It has been fifty-two years. Three weeks. Ten days.

It has been a long time since Ash. I know deep down I never really loved him. I know I was missing something. But the question is...what is missing?

_A girl._ My consciousness screamed.

A girl?! Out of all things a girl!?

There could be no way.

I sat up in the bed and threw off the blanket covering me. I turn my body to face the edge of the bed. I put one foot down on the floor, and slowly the other. I try to take a step towards the door, but my knees give out from beneath me. I fall down.

"Damn it!" I yell.

I hear running footsteps and the door swings open. In the doorway stands the girl with pink hair. She immediately rushes to my side and helps me up.

"Why are you moving you silly?" She asks.

"I wanted to leave," I reply.

The girl opens her mouth to say something. She pauses. "Why?" she asks.

"I...I actually don't know. I'm not used to this" I motion to my bandages and to the room.

"What do you mean 'this'?" The girl is using that glare again. I flinch.

"I guess I'm not used to people taking care of me" I say.

A sadness creeps into the girls eyes. "I'm sorry"

"No it's fine. I want to stay, but at first all this weirded me out" I shrug.

The girl motions to the bed "The reason why you're still hurt is because the villagers had garlic tipped weapons"

"Those bastards" I hiss and lay back down on the bed.

The girl shakes her head and laughs "You're silly"

I smile "Maybe I am. Thanks for saving me"

"You're welcome. But this welcome comes on one condition" The girl murmurs

"And what condition is that?" I ask.

"If you decide to stay...you mustn't harm my people again" She says.

I clench my jaw with irritation. "Your people did this to me"

"I know, but I'm asking that you don't take revenge" She says and forces me to make eye contact with her.

"Revenge isn't my thing, Bonnibel" I smile, allowing my fangs to slide out.

"Then you can stay" she pats my shoulder.

"Is this your room?" I ask.

"It is indeed" She answers.

"I can leave if you want" I murmur.

The princess leans in and whispers in my ear "I won't be wanting you to leave for a while"

"Are you really that desperate to seek out a vampire?" I burst out laughing.

"No, I'm just highly selective" The princess answers.

"And you've selected me?" I ask.

"Well, yes. But that doesn't mean you'll succeed" The princess smiles.

"Consider me properly motivated, Princess" I respond.

Who knows. Maybe I'll win the girl's heart. Because it seems like she's already won mine.


	2. Desire

Desire

Not an AU: Bonnibel decides to make an experiment. The results shock everyone, even the Bubblegum Princess.

This experiment by far, has been the most intrusive one yet. I finished scribbling notes in my lab book, and shut it gently. A tall, wide, vial found its home on the cold metal counter. Inside the vial, was a clear, slightly carbonated, liquid. Next to the vial were tablets neatly stacked on one another. The temptation to use them now was overwhelming.

"You must wait, PB" I told myself quietly.

I had been working on this experiment for months with no break. After failed attempts to drag me out of the lab, Peppermint Butler finally gave up. It had been a week, maybe two, since he came to check on me. I was happy with the solitude. I wanted, no, I _needed_ to ensure the success of the experiment. Its positive results would bring me insight on others desires. Desires are weaknesses, and it is best that I know the weaknesses of everyone, so that I may use them against them, if the needed ever aroused. I initially disliked dragging everyone's personal _deep_ and perhaps secret desires to light. Then, I realized that I, and as a result, my kingdom, would benefit from this knowledge. This alleviated my concerns.

It had been troublesome to come up with a concoction that would function one-hundred percent of the time. I first tested it on myself with my rat, Science. I gave the brave subject a tablet. Science had gobbled it greedily. Then, I drank some of the liquid in the vial. I hastily put on the neuro-thought translator onto Science.

"What do you see?" I asked my beloved pet, as I stood in front of him, so all he could see was me.

"Cheese" was the simple response from Science. Then, his voiced wobbled "Wait, I see you, Princess Bubblegum"

There was a pause in his monologue.

"You keep changing, it is very confusing" Science said.

"Alright" I had said, scribbling notes down on my lab notebook "Thanks, Science"

And with that, I took off the thought translator.

I jerked back to the present from my memory when my pencil fell to the ground. The sound reverberated throughout the quiet lab. I let out a breath and bent over to retrieve the fallen comrade. I placed it next to my lab book and turned to exit my lab. I walked up the stairs briskly, trying to get to my room as quickly as possible.

I bumped into Peppermint Butler on the way up the stairs. His face contorted painfully.

"Princess, with all due respect, you reek of brown mist!" He frowned and said with a voice crack.

"I know, Peps. That's why I'm going to go clean myself up" I told him kindly.

"Thank goodness" Peppermint Butler muttered and continued on his way.

I finished cleaning up and pat dried my hair with a soft pink towel. I put on my bra and paused. I sighed with frustration and threw my hands up in the air. I kept forgetting that Marceline's shirt was gone. I felt bare and naked without the shirt. _Her_ shirt. I put a white sweatshirt over my bra. It felt rough and foreign to my skin.

Oh, how I missed Marceline's shirt. And its smell…

I shook my head, trying to forget about the past. I meandered over to the wardrobe where I pulled out a pair of pink pants. I slid them over my legs and my eyes drifted to the picture on the inside of the wardrobe. I gasped with pain and I tripped and fell on the ground.

"Ow! Glip blob it!" I grunted and pulled my other leg through the pants. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to re-center myself. Marceline always managed to throw me for a loop. I remembered something that I once told Finn.

"_Sometimes, you want to be with someone and you want to kiss them, and be with them. But you can't, because responsibility demands sacrifice" _

I wasn't sure if I even was talking to Finn then. I had been reliving the relationship I once had with Marceline. The excuses I came up with to break things off with Marceline were...far fetched. She was a loose cannon, but I was okay with that. Over the course of our relationship she had mellowed out… a lot. I found myself falling for my once rival and I was scared. Terrified. I started over-thinking about what the kingdom would think. After all, they were my responsibility.

And I was scared of my feelings.

My stomach twisted nervously as I remembered the breakup. Marceline took it silently. Her face was bowed in shame and she said nothing. The tips of her ears had been red...and tears fell down from her face in a cascade. She didn't say anything. It was infuriating. I wanted her to argue with me. I wanted her to take it poorly. But she didn't do any of those things, much to my surprise. Her hair just fell in her eyes and she left, without a word.

The memory left me gasping for air. I did what was best...I did what was best for my kingdom.

Leave it to Marceline to make things complicated. I shook my head again. I just wanted to forget.

_No you don't_ my conscience told me. I ignored the little voice in my head and stood up.

Leave it to Marceline to get me feeling again. If only that stupid Door Lord hadn't taken my shirt. I wouldn't have been with Marceline that day when she so clearly confessed that she still had feelings for me. If only I had said no to Marceline when she asked for help against Maja. If only I had refused to manage Marceline's band and become close to her. If only...

If only I didn't have feelings.

I stood up. And slapped the backside of my hand.

"Focus, PB. Use your brain" I ordered myself and put my glasses on.

It was time to test out the tablets and liquid on her various subjects. I went to my phone and called Finn.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey PB? What's shakin', bacon?"

"Nothing right now, at least. I need you and Jake to come over to test an experiment"

"Jake's really hungry right now...I don't know" Finn said slowly.

"Bribe him with food. It is most urgent that you two arrive promptly" I said briskly.

"Alright, princess. See you around"

I hung up the phone. I walked to my bed stand and pulled out my cellular phone. I called he first and only person I had on speed dial. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey PB" Marceline said, trying speak nonchalantly.

"Hey Marce. I need some help"

"With what, Bonnibel?" Marceline sighed.

"With an experiment. Finn and Jake are coming too. Please come over?" I asked her sweetly.

The other line was silent "Of course, nerd" and Marceline hung up.

I smiled and descended back down into the lab. I grabbed the vial and the tablets and headed back up the stairs. When I entered the Great Hall, Finn and Jake were already there. Jake was clutching his stomach and it rumbled audibly. Finn was standing around, poking at his face.

"Hey guys. We're going to wait until Marceline arrives. She will be here very soon" I said, then paused. "Peppermint Butler!" I shouted. An audible scuttle into the Great Hall was my answer.

"Yes Princess?"

"I need you to help me with this experiment"

"Alright. What are we waiting for?" He asked.

"Marceline"

Peppermint Butler raised a knowing eyebrow and a small smile appeared on his face.

A shuffle behind me gave away Marceline's presence.

"What about Marceline?" She asked.

"Oh how nice of you to finally come" I said snarkily. "I'm glad you're here, though" I added gently.

"So watcha need?" Marceline asked with a cluck of her tongue.

"Yeah, what am I missing lunch for, PB?" Jake asked hungrily.

"Now now, if you guys will let me finish" I began. "I need you all to stand in a line"

The four of them shuffled into a line.

"What experiment are we doing?" Asked Finn curiously.

"If I tell you, it could give me poor results. Sorry to keep you in the dark, but you won't get hurt, I promise" I said simply as I handed each of my test subjects a tablet.

"Chew and swallow these" I ordered.

Marceline wrinkled her nose but chewed the tablet. Jake munched his hungrily. Finn chewed obnoxiously and Peppermint Butler delicately took the tablet into his mouth. I moved to the end of the line, so I started with Peppermint Butler and not Marceline.

I took a sip of the liquid in the vial. The liquid was cool as it went down my throat and it found its home in my stomach. I took a breath and looked at Peppermint Butler. His eyes were wide.

"Everyone else, keep your eyes straight ahead. Do not look at me. Peppermint Butler, what do you see in front of you?"

Peppermint Butler narrowed his eyes "I see the key to the eighth level of the Shadow realm. And I see Ogdoad...How strange"

"Thanks Peps, you can go now"

The small peppermint man shuffled away while rubbing his eyes and muttering something under his breath.

I moved to Finn. "Alright, Finn. You can look at me now. What do you see?"

"It's...strange...It sounds like you, Peebles but...You look...like Flame Princess" He choked out. He closed his eyes painfully.

"I'm sorry this caused you some emotional stress, Finn. You can go now, if you want" I told Finn.

Finn shook his head "I'll wait for Jake" He said quietly and sat down in the hallway.

I sidestepped over to Jake. "Your turn" I told him.

"Oh boy oh boy oh BOY! I see an all you can eat buffet! Oh my glob! I can almost smell it...I am so hungry. There's an everything burrito at the buffet...I want to eat it" Jake said, gripping his stomach.

"It's not real, Jake. There's some food in the kitchen, I believe" Jake left, but Finn stayed.

Marceline licked her lips and smiled. "Saving the best for last, huh?"

"Oh hush you" I told her. "What do you see?"

"Am I supposed to see something different? I only see you…"

My stomach clenched. "Wh..what? Finn, come over here. I think the tablets must have worn off…"

Finn glanced over at me and his eyes shut immediately "I still see Flame Princess"

I turned to Marceline. "Are you sure you ate the tablet?" I demanded.

"Duh" Marceline replied.

"Finn...could you excuse us for a moment?" I asked kindly.

Finn nodded distractedly and shuffled into the kitchen.

"What's this all about?" Marceline asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

I blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Well…"

Marceline raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"The experiment was meant to reveal your current desires…" I trailed off.

Marceline opened her mouth, then shut it. She looked away in shame and said "I guess that's why I saw you"

My stomach did a somersault. My breath was stuck in my throat.

"You…" I whispered.

"Still care? Of...of course I do" Marceline put her left hand on her right shoulder and shuddered.

Marceline continued to rub her shoulder nervously and looked down.

"I just miss you" Marceline whispered.

My heart hammered against my ribs. "I...miss you too"

"Do you really, or are you just saying that, Bonnibel? I don't want your pity" Marceline said quietly, not making eye contact with me.

Before my brain could make a judgement my hand went and grabbed Marceline's.

"I do" Is all I could manage.

Marceline glanced down at our intertwined hands. A large grin appeared on her face and she looked up at me and beamed.

"So...what does all this mean?" She asked with a cautious smile.

"It means...I miss you. And I was wrong…"

"Things could be different, if you give me a second chance" Marceline said quietly.

"Oh Glob, Marceline! It was not your fault we broke up. It is _my_ fault. Do not blame yourself. It was all on me. It still is. You...you are all I could have asked for" I bit my lip.

Marceline blinked "Why did you break up with me then...has it been ten years already?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We dated for a long time...and I was starting to care too much about you...and I didn't give my kingdom my 100%. And...I was scared"

Marceline pulled her hand away, her eyes shielded and angry. "Scared of me? I'm not a monster, not like I used to be" Marceline hissed.

"No, let me finish. I...was scared of how I was starting to feel about you. I...loved you"

Marceline's jaw dropped. "What? You never let on about your feelings...what the flip, Bonnie?"

I shrugged "It's just how I feel"

"Wait, feel?" Marceline asked and looked at me.

"Yes"

Marceline swallowed. "So what does this mean?"

"Can we try to fix things?" I asked hoarsely. It was not the direction I wanted this conversation to go….but I was happy for it. Happier than I had ever been.

"Of course" Marceline smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

I choked out a sob and gripped onto Marceline, like she had done so many times to me before.

Marceline kissed me on the forehead "Stop crying, I'm here...just like I'll always be"


End file.
